


The Actor AU no one asked for- actually one person asked for

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Actor Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Actors, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealous Peter Parker, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Starker, Underage Peter Parker, actor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Self explanatory right?





	The Actor AU no one asked for- actually one person asked for

"And... Action!" The director, Dean said with a gruff voice and everything went silent.

"I fucking hate you!" Peter yelled as loud as he could ignoring the silence, and faced the man a few inches taller than him, who was wearing a nice suit.

"Keep it down, Ace. There's people around!" Tony said glancing behind him, before turning back to Peter with stone cold eyes.

"And?!" Peter yelled rolling his eyes. "Maybe then you'll answer the fucking question!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Watch your language!" Tony said turning away.

"You seriously want to talk about language?!" Peter yelled getting frustrated.

"You're being childis-"

"I'm being childish!? You were being obvious!" Peter yelled, pacing around the classroom.

"And you're being-!" Tony said before breaking into laughter. "Fuck- Sorry- He said my line." Tony said and smiled at the kid in front of him.

"Did I?" Peter said with wide eyes, shocked that he messed up. "Oh, right! Sorry-

"Keep shooting!" Dean said and asked for a reset. " Action!"

Peter tried getting a straight face on, before the got back rolling, but one look at Tony and he almost bursted out laugh. Then reminded himself he needed this job, so he needed to be serious.

"I'm being childish?!" Peter yelled starting to pace exactly like he did before, ignoring the many other people in the room.

"Yes! You were also being obvious!" Tony said raising his voice slightly.

"She's stupid anyways!" Peter yelled back and Tony brushed his hand through his hair. "She wouldn't have figured it out if I kissed you in front of her!" Peter yelled, stopping in his pace, and glared at Tony, who was rubbing his temples.

"She is my wife!" Tony yelled back. "And you will respect her! She's not as stupid as she looks!" Peter could now see Tony getting very upset.

"It's a good thing she doesn't look very smart!" Peter said back hesitantly, not remembering if that was the line or not.

"CUT!" Dean said from his seat, and Peter froze, before returning back to his relax stance. "Take a break, I'm gonna review the footage we have today, with Karen, to see if we have to run through anymore again." He said before turning to the screen and talking to the crew.

Peter took a breather, before Tony walked over to him.

"Doing great kid." He said as they both walked to their chairs, that weren't quiet as comfortable as he thought they would be.

"Thanks, Mr.Stark." Peter said looking up at him smiling, and turned to see Aunt talking to a couple of the crew.

"You coming to my place afterwards?" Tony asked cautiously, but looked very relaxed.

"Can't, we got an interview tomorrow morning." Peter said looking at a Steve who was walking towards them. "Hey, Steve! I thought today was your day off?" Peter asked giving him a smiling.

"Nah, me and Tony here have to shoot a couple more takes later on. Figured I'd come in early and hang out with you guys." Steve said pulling up a chair.

"What scene?" Peter asked not recalling anything booked for today.

"The one where Mike finds out about the affair." Steve said smiling, knowing the irony of the whole situation. Tony stayed quiet for a while, while Steve and Peter talked.

"So, some of the others were gonna go to the beach for the weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Steve asked mid- way through the conversation.

"I have to asked first." Peter said hating how young he was. He saw the face Tony made and quickly added. "I'm sure she'll say yes, considering I'm passing all my classes."

"I'm down, just got to cancel a trip or two." Tony said scrolling through his phone, sending a text.

The three talked before the director called them back on. And after an hour the Dean let him go, letting Tony and Steve started their scene, Tony reminded him to call him later, while Steve just waved, he talked to the crew, and Dean for a minute before having to leaving at his aunt's request.

"I'm so proud of you, Peter." She said on the ride.

"Thank's." Peter said in return, feeling awkward in the car with his aunt.

"So, when is the big kissing scene?" She asked, like an old lady loving gossip, which she technically was.

"May, we're not doing that, a stunt double is doing that." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Remember I'm underage."

"I'm sure you would love to do it though." She said.

And if only she knew.

"May, he's like twice my age." Peter said looking at her with a smile.

"Good." She said, obviously testing him, and they sat in silence till they got home.

"May?" He asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, Peter?" She asked stepping inside the updated apartment they had bought after a couple of Peter acting gigs.

"A couple of the members from the cast are going to the beach this weekend, and they wanted to know if I could go?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"This weekend?" She asked, and he nodded. "As in tomorrow?" He nodded again, slower. "Peter, you have an interview tomorrow." She reminded.

"No, I mean after, Tony even offered me a ride. It's supposed to help the cast bond." Peter added hoping to convince her. "Please, I promise I'll be back Monday morning!" Peter pled.

"Alright, only if you're good till then." she said walking towards her room.

And Peter bolted to his room, to call Tony.

\---

"So, Peter, how is it like working with such gigantic stars? Is it difficult working with people who might have big ego's?" The interviewer asked as they talked.

"It's amazing! I still can't believe it, like honest, it's a pretty cool." Peter said. "I mean no one one set has a big ego, I mean beside Tony here." Peter joked and and heard Steve laugh a bit.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure Clint has an even bigger one than me," He said then turned to the interviewer. "If there's any one more big headed than me it's Katniss." Tony said and Peter laughed.

"I never would have guessed." The interviewer said in a not surprised tone. "Who do you look up to the most?"

"Cap. He's diffidently the tallest." Tony answered for him.

The interview went smoothly till the end when they started asking more irrelevant questions.

"So, how do you feel about the rumors?" The man asked and Peter pretended to be confused along with Tony and Steve, who thankfully knew the drill.

"Rumors? Oh about me and MJ? I don't think she even likes me enough to look at me." Peter joked and got a fake chuckle out of the interviewer before he kept going.

"No, what I meant was the rumors about you and another one of your cast mates." He pushed. Peter couldn't help, but feel awkward and scratch his neck.

"Wh- I mean, listen, I see-" Peter was saved by Steve who gladly took the question.

"Peter, is new to the business, we're trying to be mentors, and show him the ropes." Steve said giving the interviewer a smile.

Then their managers started calling time. And Peter walked off, offering the man a quick goodbye.

\----

"Are you sure you want to go to the beach, Peter?" May asked worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Peter asked packing his bags.

"You were acting funny in the interview." She noted and Peter froze before shrugging.

"He was asking weird questions, May, I'm ok I promise." He said truthfully.

"That I agree with." She said sitting on the bed. "Are there really rumors about you and MJ?" May asked.

"Yeah, but it's like that with everyone." Peter said almost down. "literally last week I heard one about Sam and I after we got ice cream together after a shoot." He said grabbing socks.

"When did you guys get ice cream?" May asked.

"After you left to go to work, I asked if I could go with a Ned to the movies, but he was busy, so I just went with Sam." Peter said grabbing his toothbrush from his bathroom.

May stayed quiet for a while, which didn't really set Peter off, because he was too focused on thinking about spending another weekend with Tony, and the cast.

Peter then started walking down the steps, already having texted Tony that he could could down to pick him up.

On his way to the door May stop him.

"Peter, I know these are your cast mates, and everything, but don't you think they're too old to be your friends?" She asked, worried lines increased while she looked at him concerned.

Peter was shocked. May was always the one who pushed him to make friends, and was happy when he met Ned last year.

"Sweetie I'm just worried, they're all twice your age-

"Only some of them!" Peter argued and threw his duffle bag over his shoulder. "You were the one who told me to get to know them." Peter said pouting.

"Yeah! Get to know them, not spend weekends away! Peter this is your third one!" She yelled in his face, before Tony walked in, used to walking in the house without needing to ask.

"Should I come back?" Tony asked stepping in and closing the door, regardless of his words.

"Yes-" May started and Peter took a moment to breathe and turned to the man who Peter could stare at for ages.

"Mr.Stark- I'm sorry- May, it's been three times in the last year! I never even had one friend before this." He said lightly to her. "I promise it's not as weird as they make it seem in the papers. I'll even call you every night." Peter said reassure her.

May looked conflicted still, then Tony came and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Listen, I understand where you're coming from, May, frankly if I had a kid I'd be worried if he went out any where with people not in close to his age range," Tony said and Peter stared at the main with wide eyes, a little mad that Tony was making a point against Peter. "But, all we've been trying to do is watch out for the kid, he's such a bright and talented kid. And we're trying to make him comfortable, by inviting him out, instead of alienating him because of his age."

"They even invited MJ!" Peter chimed in.

"Right about that, she's not coming, Bookworm has another audition on Tomorrow." Tony said looking down at Peter before looking back up at May.

"Peter, just be careful. I'm trusting you with him Tony." She said glaring at Tony, before walking off.

Tony whistled and Peter could see May smile a bit, and Peter rolled his eyes.

Walking out Peter hit Tony.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Staring at my aunt!" Peter said climbing into the car.

"Am I sensing a bit of jealously?" Tony asked starting the car.

"She's my aunt!" Peter said laughing.

"Whatever, kid." Tony said focusing on the road.

\---

After an hour of driving they settled into comfortable silence, before Peter wanted to have fun. He gentle reached on to Tony thigh and rubbed his thumb along it.

Tony didn't say anything, used to the boys antics. It wasn't till Peter started going further towards the inner side that Tony started to bat his hand away.

"No, we don't need an accident." Tony said glancing at Peter, who pouted. "No, cute face either- I mean it, If you keep distracting me like this-

"Fine-Fine I won't touch you." Peter said before purposefully touching the bump in the older mans pants before pulling away.

"You little brat." Tony said focusing on the road intently.

\---

When they got Tony beach house, they were greeted with Clint, Sam, and Bucky playing Mario Cart in the living room.

"Hey Peter! Tony!" They greeted before going back to the game.

"Hey!" Peter said excitedly. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Um-Hey no pushy!" Clint said with his tongue out. "Steve, Nat, are in the kitchen-stop!" Clint said when he was hit with a banana. "Matt, Frank, Thor, and Loki are playing hide and seek- Fuck! T'challa, Rhodey went for a run- Haha take that!- Scott is somewhere- fuck you!- Vis and Wanda canceled going on a date instead- MJ did too, Jessica and Luke are in an interview in Cali, and Bruce is coming later on." Clint said trying to recall if he got every one, but was too busy with the game.

"Great."Tony said, only because Jessica,, Vis, and Wanda were't there, the one three people in their little group who didn't know about Tony and Peter.

Tony got behind Peter and wrapped himself around him.

"How 'bout we go upstairs and finish, what you started?" Tony asked.

"But I wanna play!" Peter whined.

"And I wanted to drive." Tony countered, and pressed up against Peter and he felt the point Tony was trying to make, pressed against his back. Peter no longer wanted to play the game, and grabbed Tony ran up the stairs that he had become very accustomed to.

Walking into their- Tony's- room, Tony pushed Peter on the bed before crawling on top of him and then they heard a quick squeak. Scott then appeared in their view embarrassed.

"I-I was just trying to hid-"

Peter heard steps walking towards their room and looked at a very awkward Scott.

"Duck down, Tic-Tac." Tony said sighing and dipping his head, before raising it back up. Peter smiled at him, and brought him in for a kiss when the door opened.

It was Rhodey and Frank. And Tony and Peter just looked at them, at this point they've been caught too many times to care, at least they still both had clothes on.

"Glad to see you two finally use a room." Rhodey said and Tony laughed, Peter just blushed a bit. "Have you seen, Lang?" He asked stepping into the room a bit.

"You two are playing hide and seek?" Peter asked shocked, because the last two lists they always hated the game,

"No, now unless you want to see me-" Peter cut off Tony before he said anything else. The two other men rolled their eyes and left.

"What's the winner get?" Tony asked looking down at the curled up Scott.

"Nothing!" Scott said shocked. "They just all got competitive!" He said scared a bit.

"Next round want to play?" Peter asked from under Tony.

"You think you'll be able to walk after this?" Tony said with a smirk. And Scott groaned.

"I knew I choose the wrong room." Scott said and shut up when he heard the door open.

Matt was at the the door, Peter took in his appearance and smiled sadly. The man wore his black glasses that signaled he wasn't able to see at the moment.

It hadn't taken a while for Peter to get the hang of it, but he finally realized that Matt's vision was never constant, at moment he had it, and in other he couldn't see a thing.

"Hey Mattie!" Tony said looking at the man. "Any reason why you and your henchmen keep interrupting?" He asked looking at Scott now.

Matt smiled at the two.

"Scott, Steve, Nat and Bucky stole our bags, and they all said Scott has them." Matt said and Tony glared at the man in the corner.

"You guys aren't playing hide and seek?" Peter asked sitting up, and Tony groaned.

"Sorry Tic-Tac but I tried." Tony said before looking at Matt. "He's in the corner- Oh wait he's running- no he's crawling- And he's out the door." Tony said narrating Scott's actions as he ran out the room. Matt quickly follow after, shouting at the others.

"Close the do-" Tony said said before getting up and closing the door.

Peter sat back and enjoyed the view.

"See something you like, Honey Bunny?" He said crawling on to the bed.

"Y-Yes I do!" Peter said under his breath.

\---

Tony and Peter came down stairs, Peter was proud to say only barely limped, even though it hurt more than he cared to admit- because it was so worth it.

"I win!" Bucky said as they walked into a very filled living room, where everyone was watching a movie.

"Damnit, Tony, you couldn't stay up there till morning?!" Clint said throwing his head back.

"Huh?" Peter said confused but walked on to the couch, hoping Tony wouldn't mind getting it wet from his freshly showered hair.

"They made a bet to see how long you two would stay up there." Sam said, then added. "I bet all weekend."

"I would've but I got hungry." Peter said, digging his hand into the popcorn bowl, before his hand got slapped.

"NO- we don't need Tony germs in the bowl!" Bucky said slapping his hand away.

"I took a shower before I came down!" Peter argued, and grabbed a handful.

Tony sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"Pepper not come?" Tony asked T'challa who had a conference with her on a further project together.

"No, she had to attend to your business." He said, accent coated his sentence.

"I forget your not just an actor." Scott said paying attention to the conversation instead of the movie.

"Triple threat."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony said and Peter rolled his eyes, as did many of the others.

"Be careful Tones, you don't want your, kid there to get jealous." Rhodey said sipping his drink.

"Hey!" Peter said and he realized if he wanted to be taken seriously, he'd have to not take comments like that serious. "He does what he wants, and I'll do what I want." Peter said shrugging and standing up to sit next to Nat, who had a smirk. Tony stopped him before pulling him on his lap.

"Hard to take you serious, kid, when you limp." Sam joked and Peter blushed, and sank into Tony chest.

"You suck." Peter declared getting comfortable.

"Do you want me to?" Tony joked and the people who heard groaned. Peter hit him, and laughed.

\---

"Never have I ever..." Nat tried thinking of a good one, then caught Steve's eyes. "Never have I ever, been in the military!" She said and most of them groaned.

"That's targeting!" Sam whined, but took a glut, along with Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Frank, and T'challa.

"Hey you have to drink Tony!" Rhodey said after taking his shot.

"What? Contracting doesn't count!" Tony argued sitting back.

"It's part of the military." Matt countered, and smiled at the glare he got.

"Fine, only if Nat, and Brucie do too." Tony whined already pouring his shot, along with two more.

Nat took hers, without hesitating, and Bruce looked conflicted but Tony gave him an encouraging look. And down the hatch.

"Never have I ever been in been outside of the country." Peter said remembering the lot of them boasting about their travels.

"What?!" Tony said looking shocked.

"Only, been in New York, and California, and that was only for filming." Peter explained and watched them all take a shot.

"Remind me to take you to Venice." Tony said.

"Never have I ever dated someone younger than me." Loki said before the two could argue.

"Brother what about the maiden-"

"She was very much older than me brother." Loki said with a sly smile and everyone drank.

"Never have I ever been in the circus." Nat said and Clint groaned, and everyone laughed.

"Never have I ever got 'busy' on set." Clint snapped back after taking his drink.

Tony, Thor, Frank, Bucky, Loki and Sam took a drink. Peter took his drink, trying to be discreet, until Scott saw him.

"I thought the two of you decided not to do it where you could get caught?"

Tony looked at the still drinking Peter, he quickly downed it and set it down.

"We've never done anything on set." Tony said eyeing Peter, and he blushed.

"Wait Peter isn't this one of your first films?" Matt questioned with a sly smile.

Peter blushed even more. God Tony was going to kill him.

"I-we- we technically didn't do- do it." Peter said shyly, scratching his neck.

"Never have I ever had more than one sexual partner at a time." Tony said still eyeing Peter.

Many of them scoffed.

"Mr.Stark, I'm sure you know that's a lie." Peter joked, but saw Tony smile when he didn't drink for that one, while several others did.

-__-_----

Peter noticed throughout the night that the group was trying to get to know Peter more, which wasn't much of a surprise because most of them had known each other for years, and Peter had just started working with them.

He knew they were all close, and had loved making the movie, that was rigged to have them all in it, plus a couple of new comers, but they had taken a liking to Peter, and he was honored. They also liked MJ but she was always in her room, not that they minded.

"Only five?!" Frank asked sipping his drink.

"No way- I had at least ten at your age-" Bucky said shocked.

"Hey, not all of us can be casanovas!" Peter said taking a sip of Tony drink. "But yes- besides, Mr. S, only five."

"Tony!" Tony corrected. "Swear, kid won't say call me anything but Mister. god it makes me feel older than I already do." Tony said to Sam who was sitting across him. "Can't get him to call me any else."

Peter smiled and leaned into Tony ear. The rest of them couldn't hear what he said, but from the face expression Tony made, it wasn't hard to guess.

"I'll hold you to that, Parker." Tony said giving a grin.

"So who were the lucky five?" Nat asked, leaning back in her seat.

Peter hesitated not knowing if talking about his ex's was the best thing to do, but Tony also seemed interested, instead of annoyed like he thought he would.

"Um- So first there was- well- I mean, he was my best friend, literally, for my entire childhood, I think we started trying in middle school, then his dad, Norman, found out didn't let him see me anymore." Peter said trying to keep his emotions out of it. "Kinda hurt, Then it was Liz, sh-she was also smart, captain of the decathlon team, she was pretty and amazing, half of my ninth grade year I spent trying to impress her at matches, and then finally I asked her out. It was great she was so sweet, but she was older-" Peter paused for a second, and hoped no one saw the way he glanced at Tony. "Told me she couldn't- we couldn't be real, she was a senior. She said by the time I blinked she'd be gone, so we never talked about the future, because she already had a plan." Peter took a moment to collect his thoughts and they let him. "Yeah, we dated for seven months and then during the summer I was a wreck, May even had to hose me down this one day because I stink'd so bad for not taking a shower in like two weeks. It was bad." Peter said with wide eyes that wasn't really focus on anything just reliving. "We talk once in a while."

"Then it was Gwen Stacy, we both were top of our class- she actually made a competition of it. She was so smart, we both pushed each other, even now she pushes me in school, through messages and calls, making jokes about her being first of our class." Peter said with a smile.

"What was the deal breaker with that one?" Frank asked, surprisingly listening.

"Um, her dad- he was the Captain of- well he he died and made me promise to not distract her, and let her become the best she could be. So when an internship opportunity came, and a full ride scholarship, I knew she might have declined it if I begged, but I told her she had to go for it, and to focus on it, instead of trying long distance." Peter said taking another sip of Tony's drink.

"Then junior year, I bumped into a girl while skating home, she was cool about it. I don't remember if she was the one that remembered or if it was me but we realized a week into being friends that we were friends as kids, Me, her and Harry, but she moved in the middle of my sixth grade year, to go to broadway, child actor. We never went to the same school but outside of school we went to the park, and we laughed about it, I then confessed I had a crush on her as kids, she- she told me she knew, but she couldn't date 'until she was 52' according to her dad. It was funny, we went out for a good year, before she moved to go start a career as The Mary Jane Watson!" Peter said with an excited voice, that almost broke.

"Isn't she four years old than you?" T'challa asked having worked with her before.

"Our kid went out with the Mary Jane?!" Bucky said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it was crazy, some paps were always around. We hid a lot, and it always was a problem, because I didn't want to, but her agent didn't need her image with 'someone like me' whatever that meant." He said rolling his eyes.

"And the last one?" Bruce asked having put his book down before Peter started talking.

Peter smiled and started chuckling, while Tony groaned.

"Funny story, it was MJ." Peter said trying to hold in his laughter.

"No way!" Clint said laughing along with half of them.

"Yeah, we knew each other in school, she actually took over Liz's spot as captain when she graduated. But we never tried anything, she was always emotionally never there, I think that's why she didn't mind when I started talking with Tony." Peter said and got a weird look from Nat.

"How did you two get involved anyways?" Frank asked after chugging his beer.

"Um, well since we knew each other, and on screen we have a lot of kissing scenes, we kind of wanted to try it out-" Peter said shyly, blushing.

"They had rules and everything." Tony said embarrassing him further.

"Rules?" Matt said surprising his laughter unlike the others.

"Hey! Stop guys, we're new at this ok? We didn't walk this to ruin our friendship, or it to be awkward. Especially since we're going to have to act like a couple for couple more months. Maybe years." Peter said recalling the contract of another movie or two.

"What were they?" Sam asked through his laughter.

"Um- they're stupid." Peter said crossing his arms.

"All the more reason to tell, comrade!" Thor said in a loud voice and smile plastered on his face.

Peter was going to argue before his phone started ringing. He pulled out his phone and saw it was May.

"Thank god!" Peter said and kissed Tony cheek before answering. "Hey May." He said in a chipper voice. "Yeah- spent the whole day on the beach." He said getting up after the gave him looks 'sure you did' "No they wouldn't even let me take a sip!" He lied. "I'm sure MJ wouldn't want to be your daughter-in-law" They all perked up at that but Peter started walking to the stairs. "Because she likes good food-"Peter laughter rang in their ears "You burn the meat loaf all the ti-" They couldn't hear anymore.

\---

Tony sat on his seat drinking his second glass, but then Rhodey grabbed his hand.

"You good Tones?" He asked and he didn't need to look around to know if everyone else was looking.

"Kid deserves better." He said looking into the glass that remained full.

"That's why he has you." Nat said sipping her drink and Tony looked at her. "Do you really need a pep talk?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Look at his face!" Clint said eating a burger. "Looks like someone kicked his favorite puppy."

"Shut up, Katniss." Tony rolled his eyes before looking back up to Nat.

"T' Challa can you describe Ms. Watson?" She asked still looking at a now confused Tony.

"Intelligent, focused, talented actress..." He said and went to say more before Nat cut him off.

"Frank, can you describe Gwen Stacy." She said leaning back, still maintaining eye contact with Tony.

"Smart, motivated, competitive." Frank said sounding just as confused as Tony felt, but looked less interested.

"Bruce describe MJ." She said.

"Emotionally unavailable, simply complicated,-" He said sounding like he had caught onto what Natasha was getting at.

"Rhodey describe the first guy."

"His best friend?" He said not really paying attention.

"Describe Liz, Matt."

"Older, smart, determined-"

"Now, Tony, tell me, who that sounds like to you?" Natasha said leaning forward.

"Like all of P-

"No, it sounds like you, he found all of the things he fell in love with them in you." She said and everyone went quiet. "I'm not saying he loves you."

"He does." Steve said truthfully, and it didn't take much for any much see the two were both in love.

Tony laughed and shook his head.

"Not an o-"

"I love you too." Peter voice rang in their eyes, Tony stopped, heart racing, and turned around. Peter was on the stairs phone in hand put up to his ear. "Yeah, promise."

He walked closer to the group and sat next to Tony.

"She alright?" Tony asked as everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Y-yeah, no, she's great, finally got to go on a date." Peter said sipping another drink he found on the table.

"Hey! That's mine!" taking it back. "Little alcoholic." Sam joked and took his drink away.

\---

Peter woke up with a warm hand wrapped around his waist, and he leaned into.

"Morning." He heard a gruff voice say into his ear. He turned and was met with a waking Tony.

\---

Peter ran along the beach, trying his hardest to beat at least one of the men he was racing.

He came in fifth, behind Steve, Bucky, T'Challa and Thor. But was ahead of Frank, Matt, and Scott.

Peter jumped happily in the air, at least beating someone. He ran to Tony and the man spun him.

"Did you see that! I beat them!"

\---

Steve went to get water from their cooler, and saw a man with a camera in the distance, he then followed it's vision line and saw Tony and Peter having their moment after the kid raced into his arm's.

"Ah shit." Bucky said next to he seeing the same thing.

"What?" Natasha asked from where she was laying. Steve nodded at the man and she frowned. "Go swing the kid around, get everyone to do it. Then toss him in the water." She said putting her sunglasses on.

"Why in the water?" Steve asked confused.

"Because little shit is new." She said smiling.

The two laughed and told the others.

\---

Peter sat on the sand taking a break while Tony was talking to a frowned Steve. He didn't pay much mind when he was lifted off the ground by a very joyful Thor. The man threw him over his shoulder and spun him as fast as possible and Peter yelped but laughed.

"Hey! A warning next time would've been nice." Peter said when he was let down, Loki looked at him and grinned.

"I told him to go easy." He said shrugging and sitting down next to the dizzy kid.

"That was easy!?" Peter said shocked still seeing the world spinning, Loki laughed and they began to talk. Once in a while he'd see the others running in their view, Thor with someone over his shoulder.

Then again he was dragged up, but this time by both his feet and hands. He looked and saw Frank at his feet, holding his ankles and Rhodey holding his wrist. Peter struggled out of their grasp till they started swinging him, then he started laughing and joking, until he saw them heading to the water.

"Wait no guys!" He said but the two men kept an iron grip. Once they go in deep enough they swung and let go. Landing Peter in the water body fully submerged.

He stood up to see them all laughing. He stood up and started splashing at them.

\---

Getting home sucked for Peter, he wanted to stay till Tuesday like everyone else, but he knew May would never let him because of school.

May was at work so he scrolled online and came up on an article.

The cast of the new movie The Project all take a weekend get away

Peter stared at article title and started freaking out. Then clicked it quickly.

_**Leading man Tony Stark offered his two-million dollar summer home to the entire cast of The Project.** _

_**Sources say the quick getaway was too bond the cast. Although most of the cast has known each other for serval years, as long time friends; Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have, they have new meat in this film. Peter Parker, is rumored to be with one of his older cast mates.** _

Peter saw a picture of him and Tony walking out after filming, both smiling happily, another one of him and Sam going out for ice cream, one with him and Steve working out together at gym-

His blood stopped when he saw pictures of his time at the beach, one was with him sitting with Loki, and another one was with him in Tony arms while he was being spun.

"Fuck!" Peter said realizing why Tony was weird when they got back to the house that day, and the rest of the night. Sure the next morning Tony was alright but he argued that they should stay inside.

_**In earlier interviews all the cast mates have shut down all dating rumors, and stating that they are all friends. Rogers even stated 'we're trying to be mentors, and show him the ropes.' But that did not seem to be the case this weekend when many of the cast mates hazed the new comer by dunking him in the warm waters down by the Stark beach house. The seventeen year old, didn't seem to mind as he splashed back at the adults in retaliation.** _

Then pictures of him on Thor's shoulder, being spun was linked. And of him, Rhodey, and Frank. Then him splashing at the lot.

He sighed, shut his phone off, no wonder Steve yelled at Tony down at the beach, they had been reckless. they had been careless out in the open.

Peter debated on calling Tony. They hadn't seen each other since he left the beach house at 6am, it was 12 already. Bucky gave him a ride home, and now Peter understood why.

They were all covering for Peter mistake. They had been the whole time. They were watching out Tony the entire time. Not Peter just their friend, because he decided to be stupid.

\---

It had been three days and Peter hadn't talked to any of his cast mates, apart from MJ who he had a scene or two to do yesterday, she didn't bother him about why he had been ignoring the group chat. But he thinks that might have been since she was rarely on it.

"Listen I don't care, let's just get this done, and then go to eat?" She offered, and he gladly accepted, with May's permission.

That same night he got a call from an unknown number- and ever since he had started acting he usually never answered random numbers, considering it might just be a crazy fan- that Peter didn't think he could deal with.

But for some reason he answered and heard a sniffle on the other side. That caught his attention.

"Hello?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Peter? Is that you?" A voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

"Harry?" Peter questioned.

"Hey Petey." he said into the phone.

"What's wrong Harry?" Peter asked still hearing him cry.

"My- My dad died Peter." He said in a tired voice. "And I don't know what to do."

Peter stood froze, and then an idea came to his mind. It had worked with Gwen.

"Where are you right now?" Peter asked already grabbing keys off the hook and running to the car.

"In the park." He said in a small voice.

"Th-The park? Like the park-

"We used to play at? Yeah, always come here to think." He said in a sure voice.

"I'll be right there." Peter said. "But I have to hang up, because-"

"You're still a good citizen." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I try." He said hanging up.

Peter was nervous, he had his license, but he didn't drive, not with May always driving him to set, and with the cast giving him rides.

\---

Peter got home and showed Harry to Peter room. He wished he cleaned up because everything was all over the place.

"Sorry it's a mess-"

"Parker, I don't care if a hurricane came in here." Harry said hoping on the bed.

"I'll be right back, I have to call off work." Peter said and pulled out his phone.

"Right, forgot you were a new hot shot." Harry joked through his tears.

"You know?" Peter asked while he called.

"I always kept tabs on you, Peter. I just couldn't see you." Harry said frustrated. And before Peter could say something to him his directors voice came into his ear.

"Hello, Peter?" Dean said.

"Hey! um- Something important came up- I'm so sorry, I'll be there tomorrow- but for today can you please use a stand in for me?" Peter asked praying Dean would be ok with that.

\---

Tony paced the set, Peter had been avoiding him for the passed four days, He had even went as far as to call off of work.

He sat in his house, where Nat, and Steve were.

"Tony." Natasha said in a hesitant voice, while looking at her phone.

"Yeah?" Tony said looking up from his papers.

"Have you checked the news?" She asked walking towards him, and he frowned.

"No- I don't have time." She turned the phone to him, and his heart sunk.

**Peter Parker spotted out with new beau**

**_The two were spotted out at Midtown Elementary School. Parker, 17, was spotted close to Harry Osborn, 18, -_ **

Tony didn't bother reading the rest after he saw the photos attached, which had Peter and Harry both hugging, only Peter face showing, and Peter guiding him to his car with their arms wrapped around each other.

Steve looked at the phone and gave it a read before frowning.

"Wasn't Peter best friend's dad named Norman?" Natasha asked and it clicked into Tony's head. Norman Osborn, father of Harry Osborn, which went to school with Peter his entire childhood and then the- Tony couldn't think about it.

"Doesn't matter, Peter isn't that kind of man." Steve said in a sure voice. "He wouldn't cheat-

"It's not cheating if we aren't together." Tony said in a tight voice.

\---

Peter showed up to set with Harry in tow. Not wanting to leave his long lost friend behind.

"Peter! You feeling better?" Dean asked when he saw him, in full costume.

"Yes, I'm sorry for calling out last minute- I promise not to do it again." Peter said apologizing feeling terrible.

"It's alright, kid, it happens sometimes." He said. "Just get in place would you, we have scene's to make up- you're stand in could only do so much."

Peter nodded and turned to Harry, who gave him a thumbs up, and a smile.

"I'll be fine here." He said, "You're just a couple feet away."

Peter then walked onto set and saw many people, all of which he was trying to avoid.

They had gone over what was going to happen and then started filming.

Matt, who was playing his dad and him walked through the fake door, and into a room full of people, only two extra's and everyone else.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Pepper said greeting Matt with a hug and Peter with a side hug. "It's good to see you again Ace." She said to Peter.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled with attitude.

"Sorry, he wanted to stay home and play video games." Matt said patting Peter, what looked to be a bit to hard on camera.

"It's fine, I'm sure, Justice wouldn't mind playing with someone." Pepper said and Peter raised his brow.

"Who?"

"Justice." Pepper repeated. "She's lovely." She added

\----

The did the rest of the scene with little retakes, and Peter saw Harry watching intently the entire time fascinated.

But he had to talk with Tony, feeling that it was wrong to ignore the man,

"Hey T-" Peter said walking up to him, but the man kept walking. "Tony?" He grabbed he mans arm to stop him

"What kid?" Tony said annoyed.

"i just want to talk-

"After days of ignoring me, now you want to talk?" He asked giving Peter a fake laugh.

"What- I'm sorry ok I just-"

"Got together with your ex?" Tony questioned like he already knew the answer, and Peter was confused.

"My ex? Harry??" Peter asked wildly.

"Yep, I see you even brought him on set. Glad to see you two can pick up where you left off." P was going to talk before Tony could continue but could find exactly what to say. "Nice to know why you were ignoring me though.

"He was my best friend first! Tony, his dad died! I wasn't ignoring you because of him! I was worried-

"About me finding out?" Tony asked and Peter saw someone walk by.

"You're being childish! This isn't the right time or place for this-

"Peter, I kinda of have meeting with the board." Harry said from behind him.

"Yeah, ok I'll drop you off." Peter said and then turned to see him.

"No, I just had someone send for me." He said standing confident. "I just thought I'd tell you before I left." He said.

\---

Peter sat in the car with May and didn't talk, just sat listening to the wind pass the car.

"Are you ok?" She asked after they got home.

"I think I'm going on another weekend." Peter said not asked.

"You went las-"

"May, please let me go , and i'll explain everything afterwards." He said grabbing the keys from her. Not letting her talk him out of it.

"I love you!" He screamed out the window as he sped off.

\---

Getting to the beach house four hours later, he was angry, he had spent the entire time running scenarios through his had, and they almost ended bad, and it made him more mad, because he didn't waste the past few months on nothing.

"Peter?" Bucky questioned being the first one to see him when he walked in, he saw almost everyone else, but not the idiot he wanted to see.

"How did you get here?" Frank asked.

"Stole May's car." He said quickly. "Where's he?" He asked knowing there was many places to hide in this floor alone.

"Peter, I don't think thats-" Steve started.

"Tony!" Peter yelled throwing the keys on the coffee table. and running up to their room.

When he got there he saw a sleeping Tony, he looked like a mess, nothing how he looked this afternoon, not the cheeky smile during filming, or the perfectly messed up hair, no this was messed up messy hair.

"Peter?" He grumbled stirring around. "What are you doing here?" He asked and the sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked fully awake now.

"Why did you blow me off earlier?" Peter asked pulling off the blanket, to show a fully dressed Tony.

"Blow you off?" Tony looked crazed. "So I'm not allowed to take some time to myself-" He yelled.

"Not if you're break up with me!" Peter yelled back.

"No you already did that!" Tony yelled back and Peter took a step back, and Tony looked regretful for yelling but didn't stop. "You and your new-

"Harry is a friend! What about miss blonde on set? I never say anything about her?" He yelled back. "Because I trust you!"

"That's different!" Tony said getting off the bed.

"How? Please explain to me how on earth it's different!?" Peter yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"I don't 'blow you off' for four days and hang out with Kristen!" He yelled.

"I stayed away because I don't want to ruin your image!" Peter yelled and stepped back and dropped a lamp. "Fuck!" He said but ignored it. "I got home and saw all of the articles how some producers are pulling out of deals because of the rumors!" Peter yelled, and heard foot steps out side. And with the door open he knew they could see.

"That's not your business!" Tony said. "If they do that it's bec-

"Because of me!" Peter said.

"I could be with Steve and they still would call off deals!" Tony explained barely.

Peter saw they'd only end up in circles.

"I can't do this with you-" He said walking to the door, and Tony beat him to it and shut it.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Peter, we said if it ever gets to this point we'd call it." Tony said with a straight face. Peter stepped back feeling his heart start to crumble in his chest. "But I don't want to!" Tony said restoring only a little because there was a difference in wanting to and needing to. "Because for some reason I love you, and your stupid mind." He said and Peter froze only for a second.

"I'm not stupid!" Peter said taking the first thing that he could register.

"You are! I tell you I love you and all you hear is how you're stupid!" He yelled.

"Because I'm not!" He argued and finally comprehended what Tony was telling him. "Jesus christ Tony! This is how you want to say it?" He asked pacing.

"It felt-"

"You idiot! God damnit, now I can't hate because of how childish you were being because you want to tell me you love me! That's no fair! I'm mad at you! No really!" Peter said when he saw Tony smile a bit. "I spent four hours arguing with myself on how I was- ugh- doesn't matter now because all I can think about is you being an idiot and distracting me with."

"You could just let it go?" Tony offered with open arms.

"No because that how relationships go down hill, they don't talk things through-"

"Peter?" Tony said and Peter looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked stopping in his pace.

"I'm sorry ok, I got jealous but that was 68% your fault." he said and Peter smiled at him.

"How?" He asked, stepping in front of him.

"You wanted to be with your boyfriend." Tony said and Peter jumped on him, and since Tony wasn't ready he stumbled back on to the door.

Peter kissed his neck and Tony held him up.

"His name is Harry." Peter said into his neck and trailed up.

"Ugh don't say his name while your kissing me, sweetheart." He said but threw his head back and let Peter keep going.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Peter asked in a voice that he knew Tony like, before looking into Tony big eyes.

"I believe you promised me-" Tony went to say something, but then heard a collective of groans outside the door.

\---

Tony had been talking the whole time they walked into the restaurant, where they were meeting the rest of the group. Which is why he didn't see the familiar red-headed until she collided with his chest.

"Peter!" Mary Jane Watson greeted, smiling cheerfully as she wrapped his neck in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Mary Jane," he replied, trying to step back out of her reach, but her arms were just this side of too tight, and he wouldn't be able to break her hold without hurting her.

"What are you up to?" she asked, finally pulling away though her hands lingered on his shoulder for far too long.

She'd always been a little too friendly, a little too handsy, but she was still a good friend.

"We're just getting some food with friends," he told her, nodding towards the table that had everyone else. "We were supposed to be here earlier but Tony forgot what time it was," he laughed.

Mary Jane took a long, slow look at Tony, her eyes scanning slow down his body before scanning back up, lingering on his face. She smiled slow and sensual, her hip slowly canting out to the side.

"And who are you?" she asked, voice low and seductive and exactly the kind of thing that would have worked on pre-Tony Peter. And kind of had, his junior year.

Peter looked over his shoulder to where Tony had been, ready with a pleading expression to be nice and please don't kill her, but Tony was smiling genially, and held out the other hand for a handshake.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm hurt you don't know me," he greeted her, surprising Peter by how weirdly genuine he sounded as he shook her hand. "Tony."

"Tony, as in Stark?," she asked and got a nod and a soft smile. "My am I a fan of your work, I'm embarrassed I didn't recognize you!" She blushing a bit. "And how do you know Peter?"

It sounded like a challenge, and Peter almost wanted to warn her because she was about to lose.

"Oh, I've been spending the last few months with Peter, here," Tony replied, that smile still on his face. That smile that Peter was starting to get suspicious about. "You know, just filming sex scenes and all."

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes skyward, and only kept from pinching the bridge barley.

Mary Jane didn't, however, and she was visibly taken aback, her eyes wide. For a moment, she wavered on her feet like she was going to step back and decided last second not to. She struggled for words for a minute before finally settling on something.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'sex scene's'?" she asked, eyes narrowed and darting between them. "Aren't you under age?" She asked confused.

"He's kidding, sorry, he's had a bit to drink," Peter explained, waving a bag-laden arm at Tony. "I have a double for all of those scene's."

"You two are in a movie together?" she asked, surprised and, if he was reading her right, annoyed.

"Yes," he said with a tight smile.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy and all on broadway. What movie?" she asked Tony directly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The Project." Tony said with a smirk. "Peter, here plays a student I have an affair with."

Peter couldn't help but smile at the suddenly-childish expression and glee, accompanied by Tony bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Peter would have minded him being so jealous, and obvious, but they had finally agreed to be open, since he was enough in a week.

"Kind of like in real life, right sweet heart?" Tony asked wrapping his arm around Peter waist.

"That is highly inappropriate!" MJ was still hissing, sounding increasingly affronted. "Aren't you twice his age?!"

"And?" Tony asked with a frown. "Weren't you ten years older than him when you two set sail?" Tony asked with a fake smile.

"Peter! We've been friends ten times as long as you've known this jerk. Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?" Peter took moment and realized that Mary Jane wasn't anything at all like she used to be back in junior year. She had change completely.

"It's lookin' like it," Peter replied.

"What? Why?!" She asked enraged. And before either of the two could say anything a voice spoke.

"Sorry that took so long, MJ. I- Peter!"

Peter's head snapped up,and Harry was standing right there, arm sliding around MJ's shoulders on a loose embrace, blinking at the two of them in surprise, and Tony with a wary suspicion.

"What're you up to? And I don't think I've met you...?" Harry trailed off slowly, holding out his hand.

"Peter's partner," Tony said, shaking Harry's hand with a strength Peter hoped wasn't 'crushing'. "Call me, Tony. And you are?" He asked eyeing the guy who had Peter full attention at the moment.

"'What are kidding me?! I know know who you are, me and Petey used to watch your movies-" Harry coughed, eyes way up in his hairline. Tony laughed and Peter blushed "Uh, Harry. Osborn. Harry Osborn. Been friends with Peter since we were kids." And Tony's laugh went away. "We met before but you two were kinda busy. It's nice to meet you,Peter here talks you up when we talk sometimes. Guess you're a great Co-star" He said wth a smile

"They're gay'," Mary Jane said before either Peter or Tony could say anything, crossing her arms and popping out a hip so fast that Peter half-expected it to actually pop out of socket.

"W-what?"Harry stuttered, and wow Peter should have had his phone out because that expression was hilarious.

"I'm legal, and it kinda happened a two days ago, on set." Peter explained as Tony arm settled around his shoulders in a mirror of Harry and Mary Jane's positions. He wanted to put their cover story out there before Tony could try and end up with something else.

Mary Jane was one thing, a little shallow, prone to fits of territorialism even with Peter even though she never really claimed him any other time. But Harry was a little more centered, and had always stood at Peter's side. He was a friend Peter would mind losing.

"Oh! Well, that's great then! Glad to see Peter crush never went away! Man at least I don't have to debate wether to ask you out or not." Harry laughed, completely ignoring Peter's subtle head shake.

Tony shifted at his side and Peter took a step closer to him, pressing his shoulder into Tony's chest to balance the both of them against Harry's accidental reminder. Harry, who was always a lot better at picking up queues (maybe because he actually cared more), shifted in sympathy and his expression turned abashed.

"Well, on that note, I'll let you two enjoy dinner. Peter? Text me later. I want to meet this 'partner' of yours. Properly."

"You got it, Harry," Peter agreed with a smile.

Steve's hand lifted from his shoulder in a goodbye as they watched Harry and Mary Jane walk away and disappear around the corner.

"Well that was awkward." Clint said when they sat down.

"Are you going to text him later?" Natasha asked curious.

"No." Tony said at the same time Peter said. "Yes."

"Tony, he's a friend-

"That wanted to ask you out-

"Isn't he with Mary Jane?" Steve asked, the secret gossip..

"Nah, they're friends with benefits. They're horrible together." Peter said remembering Harry telling him about it the other day.

\---

Peter had started filming another movie, May almost didn't let him take another project, but he promised if he fell behind in school he'd quit. It help that Tony was on location for another movie it didn't work out well either. But the two made it work, It upset him sometimes, because of scheduling he couldn't see Tony as much, but they called each other when they could,

Peter tried hard to see any articles, figuring fast that he'd only find pictures that would make him jealous, with that of them having pictures of Tony and Pepper, and various of other girls.

He heard his phone and picked up quickly, thinking it was May making sure he had woken up for school.

"Hey Petey-pie!" He heard on the other side of the line.

"Wade?" He asked drying his hair, from getting out the shower.

"The one and only!" He said, and then continued. "So how do you feel about doing a little promoting?" Wade asked sounding like he was walking.

"Promoting?" Peter asked slipping on his clothes. "We're just about to finish shooting." Peter said confused.

"Point to you Spidey-"

"Spidey?" Peter asked confused.

"Yeah, like the alternate.." Peter let Wade keep talking, knowing that he was known to be wacky.

"What do you want Wade?"

"I'm lonely! I want to hang out, I'm not in Kanas anymore, I don't know-"

"I have school!" Peter said into the phone while putting on his shoes.

"You can go tomorrow! It's always there!" Wade whined.

"I can't Wade-"

__--_----_-

Peter doesn't know how Wade got him to agree but, before he knew it they were both in a cab and heading to a random place.

After a while Wade ushered them out of the cab, and they walked, trying to avoid the paps on their way to an apartment, that Wade had.

Time passed quickly while they talk, they fell into a quickly banter over which one of them would be able to survive a trip to Everest.

Getting to the elevator Wade warned him they weren't alone, to which Peter freaked out. But Wade quickly brought him out of the elevator with an arm over his shoulder, and leading him to what seemed the living room.

"Get out." He heard a deep rough voice coming from his left. Peter froze and Wade laughed.

"Logan!" Wade squealed and ran to the man, that intimidated Peter. The man held out his hand, and Wade ran into it. Peter eyes widen, in shock, and stood not knowing what to do.

"OWW! Not in the money maker!" Wade whined and held his cheek. "Every time I come over, it's always a punch with you."

"Don't come to my place, and you won't get hit." He said and looked over at Peter. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, kid?" He asked but sat down.

"P-Prom-oting?" Peter offered. He remembered meeting him only once, and that was at the beginning, and since he hadn't filmed any scenes with Logan yet, this was scary. Not wanting the man to think he was a troublemaker.

"He tell you to say that?" Logan said nodding at Wade who was walking to the couch.

"Yep!" Wade said happily, and patted at the seat next to him. "Come on, Petey, I'm trying to bond, isn't that what you do with your other cast?" He asked scrolling through his phone. Peter frowned but walked to the seat offered to him.

"You got me to skip just so we could bond? We could've done that outside of school hours." Peter said looking at the man who had faint scars on his neck.

"Peter?" Peter heard a familiar voice say around the corner, he saw Frank.

"Frank! Hey man. Long time no see." Peter said getting up to give the man a hug, before realizing who it was and gave him a handshake.

Since Peter was busy he hadn't been able to hang out with the group for three weeks, but does hang out on set. But since Frank and him don't have any scenes besides three, they don't really see each other.

"You two know each other?" Wade asked while Logan pulled out a bottle, like it would help putt up with Wade. Which it might considering how talkative he is

"Yeah." Frank said eyeing Wade, while Peter sat next to Wade.

\---

"Forget, kid hasn't even left this shit hole." Frank said rolling his eyes at Wade.

"No way, you have to go to Cananda!" Wade said. "I could show you my drawings!" He said excitedly.

"You draw like a two year old." Logan said taking a another sip of his drink, along with Frank.

\---

Tony read the link sent to him by Pepper. He stared at it, he was with his little rag tag team, that he called friends. A couple of them playing games, that he bought but never played, the others were in a conversation.

**Peter Parker caught out with Wade Wilson.**

_**Peter Parker, 18, caught while out with fellow cast member Wade Wilson, 31. The two were spotted on their way to Logan...**_ blah blah blah _ **... The two have been said to be in a relationship, by close friends. Though there is much controversy due to the younger actors age, it is perfectly legal, and not out of possibility. Wilson has been in a relationship, long term, with two females, one of which was significantly younger than his own age.**_.. blah

There was attachments with pictures of the two, throughout the past weeks.

He had heard about a guy from Ramblings whenever they talked, but nothing that concerned Tony.

"Hey, do you guys know anything about Wade Wilson?" Tony asked looking up pictures of the actor, that he had worked with before.

"Wilson?" Sam asked with a groan.

"He's a pain in the ass." Clint said glancing over his shoulder.

"Heard he was a hitman before he came into the business." Natasha said watching the screen, making sure Clint stayed winning, to beat Bucky in a bet.

"What?" Tony asked worried, he didn't need Peter around people like that.

"Wilson?" Matt asked then turned to Frank. "Didn't you say you saw him with Peter while you were at Logan's?"

"Yeah." Frank said nodding.

"When? Kids been busy this whole week after school." Rhodey asked for Tony.

"It was during school, Wilson convinced the brat to skip class." He said and Steve quickly turned around, forgetting the game he was losing in.

"Peter skipped?" Steve asked taken back.

"He did say he was grounded, the other day. Wouldn't tell me why." Tony said frowning.

"What brought up Wilson?" Logan asked walking in.

"Got sent a link, their saying Peter and Wilson are a thing." He said rolling his eyes.

"Since when do you listen to those assholes?" Scott asked focused more on the screen.

"Since, he's spent more time with him, than any of us." Tony made a point. Then got a call from a kid he worked with. "What's up short stack?" He asked picking up.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could take you up on the offer to go to your house?" Harley asked in a soft voice.

"Will your mom mind?" Tony asked getting a look from Rhodey. He mouthed Harley and got a nod back, and walked upstairs so the yelling of the manics playing wouldn't be heard.

"She's busy." He answered in tired voice.

"Kid, I need a confirmation, before I get arrested for kidnapping a- how old are you?"

"You forgot again?" He asked, but then sighed. "I'll get it." He said.

"Get what?" Tony asked for clarification, and heard wind through the phone.

"Permission." He said before hanging up. Walking back down stairs he saw Peter and the boy quickly ran to him.

"Who was that?" He asked interested.

"Harley." Tony answered and scrolled through his phone for a picture. "He's coming over later."

"The kid you talked about?" Peter said remembering a bit about a Harley.

"Yeah, discovered the kid." He said then went to tell the story after he sat down with Peter wrapped around him, when there was a knock at the door.

"Did we order more food?" Thor asked in a booming voice.

Tony walked over to the door and answered, and saw the kid with bright blue eyes on the other side with a smirk when he saw Tony open the door.

"Kid how the hell-?" Tony was about to say till he stuck up his phone.

"Is this enough?" He asked shaking his golden locks, to shake the water off. While handing the phone.

It was a message from his mom, who was at work saying it was fine that he went as long as he didn't get in trouble.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tony asked leading him into the living room.

"I was already heading over here since 12." The kid said shrugging. and saw everyone in the living room.

"12? What about school?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Had an appointment in the morning, have a doctors note to excuse me the rest of the day." He said.

"You little genius." Tony said and presented the boy to the group. "Everyone this is Harley, Harl-"

"I pretty sure I know everyone in this room." He said with a grin as he saw a lot of famous people in the room.

"Hey, I never sent you the address how'd you get here?" Tony asked sitting down next to Peter, while Harley sat on the other side of him, in between Rhodey and him.

"I already knew it." He said with a smirk, and when Tony raised an eyebrow he grinned wider. "The connection we have." He joked and Tony chuckled. "Nah, you told me during filming, I remember it."

"Right." Tony said remembering telling the kid.

"So how did you two meet?" Peter asked from the other side of Tony, sounding a bit upset.

"I saved Tony." he said and grabbed at a drink on the table, before Tony took it away.

"Adults only!" Tony said and slid it towards an interested Nat. "You're not supposed to gloat kid." He said rolling his eyes. "I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere-

"And I live out in the middle of nowhere." Harley commented.

"Where were you going?" Peter asked shuffling towards Tony.

"I was just coming from a business meeting with some executives and heading towards the set, but I ran out of gas. Hence why I was stuck in the freeze cold that is this boys backyard." Tony said grabbing the boys shoulder.

"Technically it wasn't my backyard. But I saw him, then gave him gas from a gas station just down the street."

"which was miles away!" Tony added and Harley shrugged. "So I wanted to thank this kid, and at least give his parents some help, or money or something right. I ask him where he lives so I can drop him off, and he gives me a fake address and a story about how he wasn't supposed to be out and bullshit right. But turns out this little brat's old man left a while back, and his mom works all the time."

"So I heard on set they were having casting issues, and got them to look at this kid, who is an excellent liar." Tony said with a smile. "And they thought he was great." He said.

\---

For the most part everyone liked Harley, just like Tony hoped, but for some reason Peter was giving him the cold shoulder, but he was to focussed on making sure Harley didn't feel left out to actually bring it up.

"You're 13?" Sam blurted surprised.

"Yep." He said drinking hot coco. "Thanks." He offered Loki who made it for him.

"No need to thank." Loki said and sat back in his seat. "I'm sure you must be cold, with all that rain."

"How did you get here anyways?" Bucky asked noting he was way too young to drive, and his mom was working...

"Wait a minute- You said you left at 12?" Tony said realizing something was off. "You live in Tennessee still right, you didn't follow me here did you?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"No." Harley huffed rolling his eyes. "I left Thursday night." He said and yawned. "I had to walk to the train station out of town, then took it over here, then went on the subway after that hoped in a cab, then walked till one of you neighbors drove me to your gate, by the way, someone might have spread the rumor." He said looking at his hands.

"Jesus, kid, next time trying jumping in my trunk, it's much better than taking any of those death traps." Tony said pulling the boy close.

"And all to see Tony for a weekend?" Peter asked from behind the couch.

"Not just Tony, he promised games." Harley said looking at Peter then tilted his head. "You're Wilson's boyfriend right?" Tony froze and so did everyone else.

"What?" Peter asked looking at Tony.

"I caught a cab with him here, talked about you a bit, then we laughed about the paps and the stories they made about you."

"What stories?" Peter asked now confused for sure.

"You know the one where your dating Wilson, he was cool, but he wouldn't give an answer when I asked." He said sipping his coco.

"They're saying we're dating?!" Peter freaked out and looked at Tony. Harley caught that and smiled.

"The other day I saw one that said Tony was my dad." Harley said, and turned to the man. "Then I saw one where they said his company was failing."

"Keeping tabs on me?" Tony asked raising eyebrows.

"Could just want to invest in your stacks in the future." He shrugged and Tony smiled.

"Stocks, kid, invest in Stacks and you might go broke." Tony corrected and the rest returned to their conversations. "Let me show you to your room," He said and went upstairs.

-_---_-

"You ok champ?" Tony asked when they got in the room.

"Yeah, just tired." he said putting his bag on the floor.

"I'm serious kid." Tony said sitting the kid on the bed.

"Break started already down there for us." Harley said looking at the taller man. "Two weeks of no school, and I don't have friends, and my mom is always working. I don't film till next month, I usually can be alone by myself but it's lonely now. And when you offered me to come here and work in your labs, I couldn't help but plan to get here. And now your boyfriend doesn't even like me." he said letting tears drop, and Tony pulled him in, not surprised the kid figured out.

_---_-_-

 

"Why don't you just go with your new boy toy!" Peter yelled, hating Wade for getting that phrase in his head. Tony went silent for a moment.

"You think he's- Peter you can't be serious?!" Tony yelled frustrated.

"I am I saw him on you!" Peter yelled.

"He was in my shoulder because he was crying, Peter!" Tony yelled at the kid who was slowly showing signs of regret.

"He was crying?" Peter asked in a low voice.

"Yes! He was trying to be friends, and you were being rude the whole time!" Tony snarled. "He's just a kid, Peter, there's no reason to be jealous. I think I actually have the right, now that I think about it."

"Why?" Peter asked stoping in his pace.

"Because of you and Wilson! You can't find time to call me, but I can see your face together everywhere? That's not making sense to me, Peter." Tony waited- hoped for a counter argument, but when none came he sat down on the couch behind him. "Please make sense of this for me, because at this point I'm confused-

"It's not that bad-

"You're skipping school for him! You're missing days on set to hang out with him! You've cancelled on our plans ever since you've met him, Peter. You've gotten a citation- and it might just be for being out late, Peter, but- but the Peter I knew wouldn't have even risked it, he wouldn't have fallen behind on homework- not my Peter- My Peter wouldn't have been jealous of a 13 year old! He would've understood that, that boy is close to me. He wouldn't forget things I told him- because I have told you before of how I met Harley, it was the same day you and Wade got in trouble on set for pranking some crew member, I remember because it was the day I had a panic attack and called you while I was broke down on the side of the road! But you never answer because after work you went with Wade to eat chimichangas! But you know who did help? Harley he found me able to breathe on the side of the road and talked me through it, and has for the last two!" Tony yelled then took a breath. "Peter, I love you, and I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be wit-"

"Tony please- no, no, no, I'll try harder! There's nothing going on with me and Wade! Nothing, and I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I can make it up to you!: Peter begged crossing the room and kneeled in front of Tony. "I was only around Wade because you were always gone-

"Bullshit!" Tony said throwing a glass across the room. "I came when I could. I stayed late after my scenes were shot just to see you when your round started, and you'd always show up with someone, Wade, Harry, Mary Jane, Ned- who I preferred, great kid."

"I'm sorry, you're right I've changed. Please just give me time?" Peter asked standing up and walking to him. "I still love you, please just give me one more chance. Clean up my act."

Tony couldn't speak, but found himself nodding.

-_-_--

Peter smiled at Jessica and Luke, who he was doing a scene with on another movie he was working on, he got to be in another movie with Matt, and meet Danny Rand, who was one of Tony's business 'associates' but also was an actor.

"Frank said he'd be at Matt's with drinks." Jessica told Luke as they walked off set. "Sorry kid, he said 'Mathew' wasn't going to sponsor an underage alcoholic." She added and he waved her off.

"It's ok, Felicia said I could stop by and practice some of my lines with her for lunch."

They both looked at him with an amused look.

"What?"

"Hardy?" Jessica asked and Peter nodded. "Be careful kid, heard she was... handsy." She warned and Peter just laughed.

"She's just a trying to nail the scene down, for another movie." Peter said.

"She's trying to nail something alright." Jessica muttered and Luke looked at her with a 'wtf' but turned to Peter.

"Another project? You don't think three projects is enough?" Luke asked concerned.

"Nah, with school out I have more time on my hand, and I'd be closer to Tony while I film for two of them." Peter said with a grin and Luke shook his head.

"What about college? Didn't you say you were going?"

"I am!"

"Kinda hard to go to class when you're across the country." Jessica said.

"I'm waiting till next year. Figured I should take a break then to work on my education."

\-----

"Hey Jake." Felicia greeted him and Peter cocked his head in confusion.

"Jak-"

"I'm a method actor Jake, you don't mind right?" She asked and Peter pushed the bad feeling in his gut.

"No, it's- it's fine." and he walked into her ridiculously big house.

\-----

"How did she manage to talk you into that?" Tony asked as they sat on the couch, with the rest- most of the others at Steve's humble home.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Peter groaned as he held an ice pack to his head, the others laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Sam exclaimed as he got back from the kitchen.

"She said if my character could do it, I should too." He mumbled and Jessica scoffed.

"I told you she was crazy."

"You said she was handsy!" Peter quipped and Jessica tilted to her head to day' same difference'

"Was she not?" Jessica questioned.

"Only because our characters are a thing."

"Well, you're mine, sweetheart. Tell her to save the method acting for when you two are on set." Tony finished with a kiss and Sam faked puking.

\----

**Tony Stark's New Flame!**

_**Tony Stark was spotted out with an unknown man in-between shoots. Sources claim his new mystery man is Stephen Strange, a high profile surgeon. The two were seen leaving a high end restaurant. Guest claim they were all over each other and couldn't keep there hands to themselves.** _

\----

**Tony's Mystery Man Confirmed**

**_Tony Stark along with co-star Bruce Banner were spotted having a double date along with Brynhildr Valkyrie and Mystery Man himself, Stephen Strange. Though Thor and Loki Odinson were spotted with the two couples, they left early in the night and left the four love birds alone._ **

\----

**Wade and Felicia Fight Over Legal Peter Parker!**

_**Both Wade Wilson, 32, and Felicia Hardy, 26, were seen 'hanging out' with the newly turned 18 year-old Peter Parker. Wade Wilson was first seen with Peter Parker serval times while filming an unknown movie. They had been seen to be getting a bit cosy with each other but as of late Peter Parker had been seen around with Hardy. Most recently the three of them were spotted at a theme park. Hardy and Wilson were both seen fighting over which of the two would sit with the upcoming star.** _

\----

"He is a kid why is he even hanging out with 26 and 31 year olds?" The news anchor asked his fellow anchor.

"Well, he is filming two separate movies with both Wilson and Hardy-"

"Which he is both the love interest for!" A another woman added.

"Them and Michelle Jones."

"Who is his age!"

"What about Mr.Tony Stark?"

\-----

**Hollywoods Tight Circle**

_**Peter Parker, 18, out with Harley Keener, 14. Parker was seen on the streets with Keener, who is filming another movie with Parker's co-star, Tony Stark, 41. While Stark was spotted with Frank Castle, Parkers co-star in another movie. Wade Wilson, 32 spotted with long time friend Logan who have been both filming with Parker.** _

 

**Parker Not Happy About Dads' New Boyfriend (With Pictures)**

_**Peter Parker out with Mentor and Co-star, Tony Stark, along with Starks' date of the evening, Stephen Strange. Parker seemed to be upset to most guest at the restaurant. Though other eye witnesses say he was beyond ecstatic.** _

Pictures show the three were happily leaving the high end restaurant, in fact it they show Tony and his dubbed 'son' holding hands as they walked across the street to a park. Pictures also showed Strange messing up Parkers hair, while the teen looked mad Stark was very happily laughing at the encounter.

 

**Strange meets the family Over Wedding!**

_**Photos online show the large group that is Tony Starks family, get together for a wedding though it is not said whose, fans speculate. -Thought Stark had tragically lost his parents in a car accident, he had said that his close friends are, indeed, his family. - Strange in the photo was next to Everett K. Ross, a known friend of Stark and T'Challa, The King of Wankanda. He wasn't next to the Star himself, who was in-between Peter Parker, and his Aunt, May Parker. Stephen was however very happy in between Ross and Jessica Jones.** _

**Pictures: in order from Left to Right**

**First Row: Danny Rand, Jessica Jones, Mathew Murdock, Karen Page, Frank Castle, 'Pepper' Potts, 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Happy.**

**Second Row: Stephen Strange, Everett Ross, T'Challa, Shuri, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, May Parker**

**Third Row: Pietro Maxioff, Wanda Maxioff, Vision Odin'Ban'ark, Bruce Banner, Brunhilde Valkyrie, Loki Odinson, Thor Odinson, Heimdall**

**Fourth Row: Scott Lang, Cassie Lang, Hope Pym, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, 'Bucky' Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton.**

**Though many of the stars shouted out the people that couldn't have made it, Stark even posted a video attached to the Picture, all in good fun, 'for those who weren't invites'.**

**Some include:**

**Peter Quill, Gamora, 'Rockett', 'Groot', Nebula, Harley, Trish Waler, Wade Wilson..., 'Cable', Logan, Ward Me..**

_**The list seemed endless, with the 43 year old thanking everyone for going to the event.** _


End file.
